Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $8$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $3$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $\sqrt{73}$ units long What is $\cos(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $8$ $3$ $\sqrt{73}$
Answer: SOH CAH TOA os = djacent over ypotenuse adjacent $= \overline{BC} = 3$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = \sqrt{73}$ $\cos(\angle ABC )=\frac{3}{\sqrt{73}}$ $=\dfrac{3\sqrt{73} }{73}$